Final Fantasy 8, the Musical Adventure
by Marree
Summary: This could end up being the first in a series. Just read it, its funny, u'll see


FF8, the Musical Adventure  
by Mariye  
  
------  
Disclaimer: I don't own the songs here. I also don't own the   
characters, but I own the disc I'm saving this on, and isn't that all   
that matters o^-^o? I realize it would take a really, REALLY long   
time 2 do the whole story as a musical, soooooo, I'm doing one scene.  
Also, since I've so mean to Rinoa lately, I'm making her good in   
this fic. Yes, I do have a kind heart sometimes. Also, the main song   
is called Dance with the Angels by Lisa Loeb, and it is sooo good! I   
love that song. I WAS gonna write this with Shall we dance?, but it  
didn't seem to fit... Even though this is a funny musical... This is  
kinda inspired by the RPG Rhapsody, a musical RPG. Its cute! I like  
the cute fairy puppet in that! Oh, and Crowdia and her raven!  
------  
  
Rinoa approached the lone man standing on the side.  
  
"You want to dance with the angels?" She sang. He turned his head   
away and looked out the window away from her. Like he was trying to   
wish himself away from this strange girl who for some reason was  
singing to him.  
  
"Well then embroider me with gold and I will fly with the angels, and  
you can dance with me. Sing with the angels?" She tapped his   
shoulder, then ducked and ran behind him. The guitars played the   
chorus line for her. She tapped his shoulder again and stepped in  
front of him.  
  
"Show me a song, and I will strum with the angels, and you can sing  
with me." Squall shook his head and walked over to where Selphie  
was questioning Zell about joining the Garden Committee.  
  
"But you want to fall passionately in love with a woman," She   
continued. Zell and Selphie stopped what they were doing and picked  
up the background vocals and started singing ooo's and ahh's.  
  
"In love with a wife you'll adore, in love with a woman, you'll   
adore." Squall looked frantically at his friends. He started to   
open his mouth to protest, but all that came out was an ooo to back  
the unknown girl up. He started to slowly walk for the door.  
  
"And under my wings, you'll start to ask yourself and under my wings,  
you'll learn to fly and under my wings, you'll come to understand   
how to hold on, if you want to..." Rinoa grabbed at his hand and  
he tried to shake her hand off.   
  
"Or you can dream of the frog legs sitting in the church in the   
glass, in the sand where your foot steps. Or you can dream of the   
angels in the air - don't you see me? I float in skies, in your eyes,  
in your eyes." Squall stopped and looked at her. He listened for a   
second to make sure there no backup vocals following the bridge.  
  
"What? What is that supposed to mean? Frog legs sitting and glass  
and sand and footsteps? I thought you were singing about angels and -  
ooooooooooo ahhhhhhhhh." He clamped his hand over his mouth. Zell and  
Selphie magically appeared nearby playing an acoustic guitar and   
bongos. Rinoa giggled and pulled him out on the dance floor.   
  
"You want to dance with the angels? Well then embroider me with gold  
and I will fly with the angels, and you can dance with me." They  
started twirling and dancing in the middle of the floor. He decided  
the best thing to do was play along and eventually his friends would  
return to normal and the singing would stop.   
  
"Under my wings, you'll start to look for me. Under my wings, you'll  
want to cry sometimes. Under my wings, you'll find someone to hold   
on to, if you want to..." Squall made a face at the crying part. He  
looked over her shoulder to see if Zell and Selphie were still apart  
of this. To his surprise, Quistis had joined in with some vibes and  
was playing the solo piece. Selphie had dropped her bongos and   
returned to her backup singing duties. He rolled his eyes.   
  
"You want to dance with the angels? Then embroider me with gold and I  
will fly with the angels and you can dance with me." As the drum and  
bongo end solo faded away, Squall made a run for it, hoping to   
escape whatever had possessed his friends. He stopped when he reached  
the balcony. Quistis walked out. He sighed in relief. He started to  
open his mouth to ask her what was going on, but she put up her hand.  
  
Suddenly music piped up in the background. Whining synthesiers. A lit  
disco ball appeared over their heads. Squall looked in horror.  
  
"Oooh. You can dance, you can jive having the time of your life. Oooh   
see that girl, watch that scene, diggin the dancing queen. Friday   
night and the lights are low. Looking out for a place to go. Where   
they play the right music." Quistis started dancing. Squall looked   
behind him in horror. Everyone was wearing polyester and the floor  
was lit up. John Travolta appeared in the center of the floor.  
  
"AAAAAAHHHHHH!" Squall went running. Zell and Selphie walked up to  
Quistis.   
  
"Guess he doesn't like ABBA." Selphie said. Quistis shrugged.   
  
"Getting in the swing. You've come to look for a king. Anybody can be   
that guy." Quistis danced toward the middle of the room and began   
dancing with Seifer.  
  
------  
  
[the end.]  
  
I always wondered what it would be like to have a normal guy dropped  
in the middle of a musical. o^-^o 


End file.
